Working Mom
Plot A retired cop is found shot to death in his car, and the investigation trail involves two interior decorators who double as prostitutes. Cast Main cast * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Benjamin Bratt as Detective Rey Curtis * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Carey Lowell as A.D.A. Jamie Ross * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * Elaine Stritch as Woman's Rights Attorney Lanie Stieglitz * John Cunningham as Defense Attorney Daniel Metzler * William Severs as Judge Henry Fillmore Guest cast * Felicity Huffman as Hillary Colson * Jodie Markell as Sondra Benton * Richard Poe as Mac Bernum * David S. Chandler as Louis Colson * Richard Bright as Victim's Former Police Captain * Pamela Stewart as Jane Tennick * Jordan Berkow as Iris Collier * Johnny Alan Garcia as Jose Duarte * Socorro Santiago as Lab Technician Teresa Regalado * Henry Stram as Kaplan * Billy Strong as Gino Ricardo * Trisha Gorman as May * Portia Bennett Johnson as Mona * Paula Pizzi as Muriel * Felicia Wilson as Sherelle * Raymond Anthony Thomas as Arnold Waring * Richard Litt as Gwinn * Michael Irby as Boca * David Anzuelo as Machada * Greg Northrop as Workman * Michael Mulheren as CSU Technician Mike * Tony Jones as Jacobsen * Andrew Shiva as Foreman References *Gilbert Keen *Elvis Presley *Mike Tyson Quotes :Stieglitz: closing summation It's not often that Big Brother has to listen to your opinion. It happens every 4 years. And it happens when you have the privilege of sitting in this box. Hillary Colson shopped at Gap Kids. She goes to PTA meetings. She's also a prostitute. I don't like it anymore than you do. It disgusts me. I don't approve of serial adultery. She's endangered the lives of every member of her family in a pathetic search for what? Novelty? To fill a void in her life, maybe? I don't know. But I do know this. If this were a referendum on prostitution, I would say: "Throw her in jail and forget about the key". But it's not! That's not why she's on trial. She is on trial, because she said no to an ex-police officer armed with a Colt revolver and the will to use it! An ex-police officer. Hmm? A bully who used sex to dominate women. She said NO! And she meant it! The bill of rights does not only apply to the June Cleavers of this country. Acquit my client, and you say to Big Brother that any woman, regardless of her character, has got the right to say no, and has got the right to back it up! I'm not asking you to agree with prostitution. But I am begging you to dis''agree with rape. :'McCoy': ''summation Miss Stieglitz is right. This isn't a referendum on prostitution. It isn't a referendum on rape. You're here to render a verdict on her client's credibility. She says she was raped. What's her evidence? "Keene was a bully. My husband believes me. So should you." In the meantime, she suffered no injuries, she destroyed evidence, she lied to the police. It was only when she was backed into a corner that she cried rape, that she wrapped herself in the right of self-defense. But she wasn't defending her virtue. She didn't shoot Gilbert Keene to keep from performing an act that she had willingly performed on dozens of other men. She killed him to protect a secret. You've all seen what lengths she went to, to avoid Mac Bernum, to hide her identity. Who can blame her? She didn't want to lose her husband, her family, her comfortable home. Those things, she would kill for. But those things do not justify the taking of a life! The threat of deadly physical force does, or rape does, or kidnapping, or robbery. But none of those things happened in that car. What happened in that car was a cold and calculated thing. A woman killed her blackmailer, not her rapist. That's who Gilbert Keene was. That's how he got sex. He didn't rape those other women. He blackmailed them. I don't want you to convict her because she's a prostitute. I'm asking you to convict her, because her story is a lie. Background information and notes * This episode was later adapted into the Law & Order: UK episode "Vice". Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes